Miter
| introduced = | notes = | users = Eviscerator }} Miter là một lưỡi cưa được sử dụng bởi Grineer Eviscerators. Với change shot nó có thể gây ra 1 lượng sát thương lớn. Tuy nhiên vẫn có thể bắn nhanh mà không cần sạc.Vũ khí này có thể bán đi với giá , Cũng cấu tạo gần như Panthera. Tất cả thành phần và bản vẽ đều chỉ có trên Ceres, Exta rơi từ 2 Boss Lech Kril và Captain Vor. Characteristics Vũ khí này gây chủ yếu là damage. Ưu điểm: *Sát thương lớn. *Đạn bắn xuyên theo đường thẳng với full-change shot *Khi được sử dụng trên một mục tiêu bị ảnh hưởng bở Bullet Attractor, lưỡi dao sẽ tấn công nhiều lần.. *Tốc độ reload nhanh. *Không recoil và accuracy cao. *Bắn được nhiều mục tiêu trên cùng 1 mặt phẳng. *Chỉ số status chance cao nhất khi bắn full-change trong tất cả các vũ khí **Có thể đạt 100% status, Miter sẽ trở thành vũ khí tử thần với procs. * Băng đạn lớn và sử dụng sniper-ammo Nhược điểm: *Khó gây critical hits, (Với Riven everythings u can). *Chỉ max damage khi full-charge *Xả rác bừa bãi *Sử dụng sniper-ammunition, tỷ lệ drop thấp nhất *Tốc độ đạn thấp. *Sạc lâu. Notes *Bất kỳ punch through mod nào được sử dụng đều đuợc cộng thêm punch through. *Bắn thường không thể đạt 100% status, nhưng là đủ với charge-shots. Tips *The Miter has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Miter a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the AkJagara, Braton Prime, Dread, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Panthera, Spectra, Tigris, Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal). *A fully charged round gains incredibly high Punch Through, making it effective against large groups, particularly Infested due to the high slashing damage. **This also makes it possible to hit a single enemy twice with one shot: shooting a charged round directly at an enemy in front of a wall will make the rebounded blade hit the enemy a second time. *Mods that affect fire rate also affect the charging time. *The Rifle Ammo Mutation mod (or the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod when the bug is fixed) is highly recommended as ammo can drain fast with normal attacks. *With Split Chamber and any two of the four rifle + status chance mods equipped, 100% status chance can be attained. This will guarantee a proc occurs when the weapon is fired. **Unlike some projectiles such as the Quanta's explosive cubes, the Miter's blades will not collide and ricochet if two are generated in one shot by Split Chamber. **This status chance and guaranteed proc, however, can only be obtained if the weapon is fully charged when shooting. *As the weapon's projectiles start their flight at the rear of the weapon (compared to the edge of the barrel for most weapons) and fly in straight lines, it is recommended not to use Heavy Caliber as the mod will cause the blades to be fired at wide angles from the aiming reticle at high ranks. Bugs *''Fully'' charged shots fired from the Miter do not have projectile width. Instead they behave like a bullet-sized projectile that bounces off the floor of the map. This means that often the player will see the saw blade visibly touch enemies, but not actually apply damage because the center of the blade didn't hit them. You'll be lucky to hit more than two or three enemies with a single charged shot, even when they're packed together tightly. *When fired from a clone via Hall Of Mirrors, the projectile will be the users color palette, however the destroyed sawblade will be the default palette upon contact with a second bounce. Trivia *The Miter has a non-static model; its discs rotate inside the weapon during charging, although the effect is barely visible to the user due to the position of the gun. *The Miter was first seen in the game with the Grineer Eviscerator in the Sling-Stone Event. *A miter saw is a type of power saw with a circular sawblade. *Written on the disc is the word which translates to "Cutface" in Grineer. *The Miter can be carried by Grineer Targets in a Capture mission. *A blade that has been shot can be found on the ground shortly after its third impact. After a few seconds it will disappear. *When held using Hall Of Mirrors, the sawblade will not be hidden if the User looks through one of their clones. *Grineer Eviscerators seem to be able to fire the weapon faster than a player can without any fire rate Mods (uncharged). *The Panthera, a rifle which requires the Miter as a prerequisite to be built, similarly fires sawblades, with an additional ability to fire a levitating saw that deals continuous damage. **Slightly contrasting the Miter, however, the Panthera's sawblades are aligned vertically, compared to the Miter, whose sawblades are aligned horizontally. **It cannot charge its attacks unlike the Miter. Media MiterScreen.png Warframe 2014-05-31 17-29-56-47.png|A closeup of the disc, showing the word "Cutface" in Grineer. Warframe Miter 2.0 4 Forma Warframe Miter Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.10.2.1 Patch History }} See Also *Eviscerator, the Grineer unit that uses the Miter. *Punch Through, for details on which parts of the environment can and cannot be pierced by the blade. *Panthera, the weapon that is crafted using the Miter. de:Miter fr:Miter